ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/2013 News Articles
Previous Articles: Wiki News/2012 News Articles The articles released will begin after New Year's Eve for 2012, which will be January 1, 2013 at 12:00 am. January *User blog:Ceauntay/2012 is Highest-Grossing Box Office Year Ever *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes: The Ultimate Power Trailer To Release Next Month? *User blog:Ceauntay/Happpy 21st Birthday to Jane Hoop Elementary Star *User blog:Ceauntay/The 25 most anticipated movies of 2013 *User blog:Ceauntay/'iCarly: The Sequel' tops DVD sales chart *User blog:Ceauntay/'iCarly: The Sequel' tops DVD sales chart, 'The Dark Knight Rises' tops rentals February *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Covers 'Glamour' March 2013 *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: I Gained 15 Pounds, not 25 *User blog:Ceauntay/Victorious: The Movie Sneak Peek Coming at 2013 Kids Choice Awards, iCarly: The Sequel's Nomination *User blog:Ceauntay/'Victorious: The Movie' Preview To Be Released During Kids Choice Awards Premiere March *User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin: New Birthday Hairdo! *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: Pink Hair Extensions! *User blog:Ceauntay/Two 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Stars Changed Their Hairdos *User blog:Ceauntay/Vicorious: The Movie To Premiere in New York City on April 4 April *User blog:Ceauntay/'A Nightmare on Elm Street 2' Tickets Got Off A Strong Start *User blog:Ceauntay/Harry Styles Talks A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: I'd Never Act Before *User blog:Ceauntay/Which 'Victorious: The Movie' Actress Looks Stunning At World Premiere? *User blog:Ceauntay/'Victorious: The Movie', Victoria Justice says goodbye to ''Victorious' *User blog:Ceauntay/What's opening in theaters next week (April 12, 2013) *User blog:Ceauntay/Victoria Justice Calls 'Victorious' Series Finale 'The Worst Ending Ever' *User blog:Ceauntay/'Victorious' Series Finale Criticized By Victoria Justice *User blog:Ceauntay/The Weekend Warrior: 'Victorious' Make It Shine *User blog:Ceauntay/'Victorious: The Movie' Could Be Victorious At Box Office *User blog:Ceauntay/'Victorious: The Movie' Will Take Top Spot At Box Office *User blog:Ceauntay/'Victorious: The Movie' Hits Theaters Tonight! *User blog:Ceauntay/Say Goodbye to 'Victorious' As Series Finale 'Victorious: The Movie' Opens in Theaters Tomorrow' *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie celebrates 20th birthday *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie is no longer a teenager! *User blog:Ceauntay/'Victorious: The Movie' Emotional Farewell *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Preview: 'Victorious: The Movie' Nabs Record $6.75 Million in Midnight Runs *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Victorious: The Movie' To Become Biggest Opening For Musical Film Ever *User blog:Ceauntay/Victorious: The Movie sets box office records *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Victorious: The Movie' Is Victorious With $17.6 Million *User blog:Ceauntay/Box office update: 'Victorious: The Movie' nabs second best opening day for musical movie with $17.6 million *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Victorious' sings high on Friday grossing $17.6 million *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Victorious: The Movie' Scores Biggest Opening For Musical With $45.5 Million *User blog:Ceauntay/What's opening in theaters next week (April 26, 2013) *User blog:Ceauntay/The Weekend Warrior: A Nightmare On Big Pain & Gain *User blog:Ceauntay/'A Nightmare on Elm Street 2' Scares Up in Record 295 Imax Screens Domestically *User blog:Ceauntay/A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 to debut in 295 IMAX theaters domestically *User blog:Ceauntay/A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 vs. A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors *User blog:Ceauntay/'A Nightmare on Elm Street 2' set to kill weekend box offfice *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Predictions: A Nightmare on Elm Street 2’s Box Office Dream Is Bigger Than Yours *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'A Nightmare on Elm Street 2' Could Be Best Debut For Horror Film *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'A Nightmare on Elm Street 2' Scares Up Record Breaking $21.5 Million on Friday, Heading for $50.4 Million Weekend *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 kills with $21.5 million on Friday *User blog:Ceauntay/Box office update: 'A Nightmare on Elm Street 2' scares bigtime with $21.5 million Friday *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'A Nightmare on Elm Street 2' Is Best Opening For Horror Film To $50.6 Million *User blog:Ceauntay/Box office report: A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 finishes springtime bigtime with $50.6 million; 'Iron Man 3' earns $195 million overseas *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 Tops Weekend Box Office May *User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin Slams Amanda Bynes, Rescuing Rihanna From Racist Twitter Attack June *User blog:Ceauntay/'Sonic X: The Final Chapter' Poster Revealed *User blog:Ceauntay/'Sonic' Series Finale Poster Debuts *User blog:Ceauntay/Will 'Sonic X: The Final Chapter' Made $1 Billion At Box Office? *User blog:Ceauntay/Could Sonic the Hedgehog be the next Harry Potter? *User blog:Ceauntay/'Sonic X: The Final Chapter' releases new movie poster *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie & Ryan Sheckler Split? *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Split With Ryan Sheckler Made Her Cry *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie and Ryan Sheckler splits after three years *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie is still loves Ryan Sheckler, as the couple splits *User blog:Ceauntay/Ryan Sheckler confirms Amy Tammie split on Twitter *User blog:Ceauntay/Newly Single Amy Tammie Steps Out Following Ryan Sheckler Split *User blog:Ceauntay/Breakups is the most painful thing ever! Amy Tammie still feels depress, as she steps up with friends shooping following Ryan Sheckler split *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie wants Ryan Sheckler back *User blog:Ceauntay/Kristen Stewart defends Amy Tammie *User blog:Ceauntay/Kristen Stewart still friends with Amy Tammie? *User blog:Ceauntay/No 3D Plans for 'Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1' *User blog:Ceauntay/Fox cancels 3D release of Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1 *User blog:Ceauntay/'Sonic X: The Final Chapter, Part 1' Will Not Be in 3D *User blog:Ceauntay/No 3D for 'Sonic X: The Final Chapter Part 1' *User blog:Ceauntay/Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1 will not be released in 3D *User blog:Ceauntay/All 8 Jane Hoop Elementary films coming to HBO from June 25-28, 2013 *User blog:Ceauntay/The 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Film Franchise Are Heading To HBO *User blog:Ceauntay/The Jane Hoop Elementary movies are heading to television *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: Jane Hoop Elementary is coming to Television! *User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary vs. Harry Potter: Both Franchised Tied As Most Favorited Film Franchises *User blog:Ceauntay/Are 'Harry Potter' and 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Twins? *User blog:Ceauntay/Hoop and Potter ties votes *User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary movies coming to HBO tonight July *User blog:Ceauntay/I'm Red Hot like Christina Aguilera! Amy Tammie shows off extensions and red highlights *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie's Sassy Red Hair Do *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: Red Hair Cutie! *User blog:Ceauntay/PIC: Amy Tammie Dyes Hair Red *User blog:Ceauntay/Who Rocked Red Extensions Better: Amy Tammie or Christina Aguilera? *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie's Hair Extensions - She Will Never Cut Her Hair Ever *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: I'll Never Have Short Hair Like Miley Cyrus, Rihanna Or Other Female Celebrities *User blog:Ceauntay/Photos from 'Grown Up 2' premiere *User blog:Ceauntay/Taylor Lautner & Amy Tammie: New 'Grown Ups 2' Pics! *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Shows Sexy Side and Red Hair at 'Grown Ups 2' Premiere *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie is All 'Grown Up' *User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes: The Ultimate Power' Releasing in 4,500 Theaters? *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes: The Ultimate Power hitting theaters tomorrow *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes: The Ultimate Power Opening in 404 Imax Screens *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes: The Ultimate Power could gross $185 million in Five Days *User blog:Ceauntay/Rumor: New 'Jane Hoop Elementary' movie into works! *User blog:Ceauntay/More Jane Hoop Elementary is on the way *User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes' Soars To $33.3 Mil in Tuesday Midnight Showings *User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes' Sets Wednesday Record With $82.5 Mil *User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes: The Ultimate Power has biggest Wednesday Opening Of-All Time With $82.5 Million *User blog:Ceauntay/One Direction Memeber Crushes on Jane Hoop Elementary Actress *User blog:Ceauntay/Zayn Malik Has a Crush on Amy Tammie, And Was a Huge Jane Hoop Elementary Fan *User blog:Ceauntay/Zayn Malik: Amy Tammie is Hot! And I Wish She Was My Girlfriend! *User blog:Ceauntay/Zayn Malik loves Jane Hoop Elementary and Amy Tammie *User blog:Ceauntay/Will Amy Tammie and Zayn Malik Make a Cute Couple? *User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Heroes' To Devour $180 Million Five Day Debut, $72 Million For Busy Weekend *User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary and Harry Potter Crossover Video Game To Be Released in November *User blog:Ceauntay/Harry Potter Actress Inspired by Jane Hoop Elementary Actress For Being An Actress *User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin admits 'Jane Hoop Elementary' co-stars are like his sibilings, still talks to them *User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin: I'm still friends with Blake Brown and Amy Tammie *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie debuts purple hair! August *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Goes Dark On Elle Magazine! *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie's Colorful Hair Transformation *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie debuts black hair extensions on Elle magazine *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie voted most beautiful woman, thanks to Elle Magazine *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Voted World's Most Beautiful Woman! *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Ranked No. 1 For Most Beautiful Woman in the World *User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown Shirtless On Instagram! *User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown Shows Buff Bod On Instagram *User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin and Girlfriend Brooke Shares Kiss! *User blog:Ceauntay/Whoa! Danny Gorden is a Total Babe! *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie covers Elle Magazine, and was voted world's most beautiful woman *User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown vs. Nick Jonas: Ladies, Who Has A Better Bod? *User blog:Ceauntay/Two Jane Hoop Elementary stars went from adorable children to attractive celebrities *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Reacts To Nick Jonas' Celebrity Crush On Her And His Rock Hard Bod! *User blog:Ceauntay/Nick Jonas Supports Amy Tammie, As She Reacts To His Celebrity Crush On Her And His New Buff Body *User blog:Ceauntay/Nick Jonas shows off buff body for celebrity crush, Amy Tammie *User blog:Ceauntay/Nick Jonas Buff Body Made Amy Tammie, His Celebrity Crush, Blush *User blog:Ceauntay/Nick Jonas Made Celebrity Crush Amy Tammie Blush Over Hunky Body on Instagram *User blog:Ceauntay/Perez Hilton: Nick Jonas' Shirtless Abs Made Amy Tammie's Heart Melt! And Is In Love With Her! *User blog:Ceauntay/Barbara Blue loves Beyoncé's haircut! *User blog:Ceauntay/Barbara Blue inspired by Beyoncé's Pixie Cut *User blog:Ceauntay/Barbara Blue to chop hair over Beyoncé haircut? *User blog:Ceauntay/Can't Stop Changing This! Make-up free Amy Tammie debuts yet another colorful highlights in boater-style hat with leather jacket *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Flaunts Orange Hair *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie dyes her hair again *User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary' trio reacts to co-star's racy VMA performances September *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie not returning to University of Miami until next year *User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie to transfer to UC, than back to Miami the following year October No news updated November *User blog:Ceauntay/'Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1' Poised To Zoom Box Office Records * User blog:Ceauntay/Sonic X: The Final Chapter Part 1 arrives in theaters next week *User blog:Ceauntay/'Sonic X: The Final Chapter - 10 Days Left! *User blog:Ceauntay/Holiday 2013 Forecast *User blog:Ceauntay/Sonic X: The Final Chapter Part 1 Could Gross $130 Million Or More At Box Office Opening Weekend *User blog:Ceauntay/The Weekend Warrior: Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1, The Best Man Holiday *User blog:Ceauntay/'Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1' Poised For $140 Million On Opening Weekend *User blog:Ceauntay/Sonic X: The Final Chapter - In Theaters Now! December No news updated Followed by: Wiki News/2014 News Articles